


浮士德

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 出现在王座上的小恶魔向吉尔伽美什许诺，献出灵魂便可以换得永生。





	浮士德

乌鲁克所有的城民都相信这是最好的时代，即使他们的王美中不足的有那么一点点暴戾，也无损于他稀世的骁勇与英明。

 

有那么一点点暴戾的王坐在他的书房里，行政官们呈递上来的文书显示他的王国运转良好，子民们幸福又安定。然而处理完公务的王踱步到窗边，望着脚下祥和的一切，发出了气恼般的哼声。

吉尔伽美什感到苦闷，尽管他拒绝承认。

“是什么使你心烦意乱？”

铺着绒毯的木质座椅上仍残留有吉尔伽美什的体温，但却已经被凭空出现的访客所占据。顺滑的绿色长发垂落在扶手上，一对漆黑的小翅膀扑扇着发出“呼呼”的风声。

“只是人类的庸碌令我感到无趣而已。”吉尔伽美什转过身，“本王可不会做心烦意乱这么软弱的事。”

轻松察觉到吉尔伽美什并没有真的对他生气，恩奇都跪在椅子上探身向前，仰起他精致的脸蛋向乌鲁克的王询问：“那我让你感到有趣吗？”

“一个突然出现，然后赖在宫殿里骗吃骗喝的恶魔吗？”吉尔伽美什不留情面地讥讽道。

“别把我说得这么无能啊，吉尔。”恩奇都缩回身体，把翅膀拢到身前遮住下半张脸，做出委屈受伤的样子，只露出一双金属色的明亮眼睛，“我可以满足你所有的愿望，给予你任何想要的东西，使你从无趣的人间生活中解脱出来。”

在王宫中优哉游哉地借宿了大半年，这个漂亮的恶魔终于准备露出他的尖牙。吉尔伽美什眯起双眼，稍微提起了一点兴致，等着恩奇都继续说下去。

“作为代价，你死后的灵魂将属于我。”

人类的灵魂，非常老套的、恶魔们总是会索取的报酬。

吉尔伽美什对此无动于衷。他站在窗台前，逆着光看向恩奇都，用耐人寻味的语气确认道：“你在向本王提出交易？”

“在利益的天平前，只要能给出等价的砝码，就算虫子也与神明是平等的。”恩奇都笑了起来，那双金眼睛弯弯的如同新月，“恶魔和王也一样。”

恶魔的笑容看上去甜蜜又乖巧，像鲜花与糕点一样散发着安静的诱惑。面对这样的恩奇都，吉尔伽美什也像是克制不住似的微笑起来。勾着嘴角，他走向书桌，弯下腰面对面地盯住恩奇都的双眼。

“你该不会以为自己提出了一个多么诱人的条件吧？恩奇都，你作为恶魔未免太失职了。”

这次恩奇都猜不透了，眼前的吉尔伽美什像是在发火又像是在温柔责备，那份笑容背后的复杂含义令恶魔感到困惑。他不安地动了动，小声叫着：“吉尔？”

吉尔伽美什抬手拨开黑翼，露出藏在后面的白皙面庞。红玉般的瞳色鲜艳异常，教人分不清哪边是恶魔，哪边才是口下待宰的羔羊。

“倚仗外力来摘取果实，这难道不是世间最无聊的事了吗？”无上的笃定被镶嵌在每一个字背后，“本王的愿望当然都会实现。”

但不是靠你。

恩奇都从吉尔伽美什眼中读出这样的隐意。

“吉尔真是傲慢。”

他张开双臂拥抱自己高傲的猎物。这大概是一场失败的狩猎，但恶魔从发梢到翅膀尖都饱溢着兴奋与幸福。

“那就证明给我看吧，吉尔，证明我这个愚蠢的恶魔是错的。”

 

将王宫修建得分外宏伟的缺点就是，从书房到寝殿的距离太过漫长了，所以吉尔伽美什干脆放弃了这段旅程。

恩奇都被抓着翅膀压在书桌上，单薄皮肤包裹的膜翼贴着掌心，因为滚烫的体温而微微颤抖。他茫然地仰起头望向吉尔伽美什，脆弱的颈项随着这个动作暴露无遗。吉尔伽美什的视线流连于微凸的喉结与浅粉的嘴唇之间，最终他做出选择，俯身含住了颈间的那一小块凸起。

“吉尔伽美什！”恩奇都发出抗议。  
喉咙被衔住的感觉非常糟糕，即使吉尔伽美什的动作足够克制，但恩奇都仍旧不可避免地回想起草原上的狮子就是这样杀死野牛的。他挣扎起来，两手推着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，屈起膝盖去顶对方的腹部。

吉尔伽美什被迫和恩奇都拉开了距离，但他没有要彻底停手的意思。收紧双拳，蛮力挤压着纤细的翼骨，像想要折断它们一样向外扭曲，薄膜在指甲的刻划下渗出血液。尖锐而沉重的疼痛顺着神经涌入脊椎，在恩奇都的身体深处大肆噬咬，连绵不歇，最终冲毁了他的顽固抵抗。恩奇都瘫软了四肢躺在书桌上，用一种溢满怨恨、又格外惹人怜爱的眼神瞪着吉尔伽美什。

“是你要我证明的，我会亲手实现自己的愿望。”

吉尔伽美什欺近他安静下来的恶魔，鼻尖对着鼻尖，红瞳倒映出金瞳，彷如岩浆中有黄金沸腾。

“为此感到荣幸吧，恩奇都，你是我诸多愿望中的一个。”

 

或许自己确实是个失职的恶魔，恩奇都自暴自弃地想着，不过他很快又安慰自己，耽于肉欲也算是诱人堕落的罪之一。

吉尔伽美什总算是放过了脆弱的双翼，只留了一只手威胁似的贴着翅膀根部摩挲，空出的另一只手扯掉了恩奇都本就松垮的外衣，抚摸他赤裸的身体。

恶魔的体温似乎比人类要冷一点，这或许就是为什么他们要住在永远燃烧的炼狱里。在吉尔伽美什略显粗暴的亲昵下，恩奇都仿佛回忆起了被烈焰簇拥的温暖。他用双臂与双腿缠住吉尔伽美什，像猫咪一样轻蹭着对方。吉尔伽美什抬手抚上他的脸侧，立刻感受到手指被温热的舌尖卷住，一对尖尖的犬齿留下饱含爱意的咬痕。

借着湿滑的唾液，吉尔伽美什直接将手指塞入了恩奇都身下。柔软的内壁被侵入，恩奇都攀住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，因古怪的不适感而蜷起脚趾。然而还没等他皱着眉头适应这种感觉，手指就抽离开，吉尔伽美什的阴茎抵住还未来得及合拢的穴口，慢慢插了进去。

这实在是一种矛盾的体验，恩奇都弓起脊背，微微发颤。他一时间怀疑吉尔伽美什是在骗他，人类不可能会将如此痛苦的行为作为享乐。可他又的的确确从中捕捉到了某种热情，比珍宝与美酒带来的满足要真实得多。

恶魔在迷惑中纵容着吉尔伽美什，分开双腿，接受对方的性器进入他的体内又退开，为他同时带来折磨与欢愉。体液黏黏答答地从交合处滴落下来，弄脏了桌面。然而吉尔伽美什的反应只是把官员们精心写好的文书统统扫到了地上，腾出更多的位置好让他的恶魔舒展身体。但似乎没有这么做的必要，恩奇都的双臂几乎没有离开过吉尔伽美什，他在陌生的欲望中茫然无措，固执地抓着他唯一的领路人与作恶者。

吉尔伽美什的体温在情爱中变得更加滚烫，恩奇都依偎着他，在一片混乱中回想起了孕育所有恶魔的炼狱中心，那片永远燃烧着蓝紫色火焰的湖泊。与初生之时相仿的光芒包围了恩奇都，他在依恋与渴望的驱使下紧紧抱住吉尔伽美什，埋首于王的颈间，却没有嗅到属于火湖的硫磺味，取而代之的，是来自人类躯体的、干燥而温暖的气息。

在高潮到来的战栗中，恩奇都咬住了吉尔伽美什的耳垂。与他亲自遴选的人类亲密相拥，恶魔悄声低语：

“吉尔，享乐是堕落。”

 

搂着渐渐陷入熟睡的恶魔，吉尔伽美什亲吻他的嘴角。

“不对，这是人的天性啊，恩奇都。”


End file.
